


Take Me to Church

by FabuFish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BL, M/M, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabuFish/pseuds/FabuFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Inspired by the song/music video to Take Me to Church by Hozier~</p>
<p>Takes place during the great depression/WW2.</p>
<p>*WARNING* THERE WILL BE HURT/ANGST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

1949-

“Erwin should we bury these?” They have been looking through their most valued items, their pictures. In those pictures were their best memories together. The time they went to the beach, or the time they woke up to the beautiful sun rise. 

“I think it’s best, we can get them back when we move up-country.” 

Levi closed the box and lay back on the bed. “I wish we didn’t have to” 

“I do too”

~

They walked outside, the crisp fall air perfect for a walk to their favorite destination. Even though times were tough, they still found enjoyment in the small things. They walked past the dirt patch that they buried their memories in, and headed to the woods. Once they were out of sight, Levi reached to grasp Erwin’s hand. Sighing in relief Erwin gave Levi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Living in south Oklahoma, was hard for anyone that was different. No one was accepting of them, colored folk, or anyone that didn't agree with their opinion. The economy turned to shit once the stock market crashed, they almost lost their house. 

People that knew about them gave looks, or said things like ‘You were born sick’ or ‘You’re gonna rot in hell’. At one point Levi agreed with what they would say, Erwin changed that for him. They have been together for almost five years now, they try their hardest to keep it a secret. With their families completely out of the picture they only have each other, that’s all they want. 

They arrived at the spot, the crisp clean water fall. The water glistening, reflecting the light that snuck through the trees beautifully. The water at the bottom of the fall formed a pool. They stripped of everything but their boxers and jumped in.

Levi swam to the bottom, looking up he saw the beautiful canopy of the trees, the way the light leaked through and dashed through the water. He felt the cold water around him, it was almost comforting. He kicked off the ground and swam back to the top. He swam to Erwin and held him from behind, embracing him. 

“Erwin.” Levi began “ There’s something I didn’t tell you.” 

“What did you not tell me?”

“When I went into town the other day…” Levi rested his head on Erwin’s back “a group of church goers recognized me.”  
Erwin freed himself from Levi’s grasp and turned to face him.

“They said that they’re gonna send me to hell themselves, and that they know where we live and I think they really meant it Erwin.” He had a strong urge to cry but he wanted to be strong. 

Erwin could tell that Levi was scared, he pulled him into his grasp. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Just hold out for a little longer and we could leave this mess together. Nothing is gonna happen to you.” 

“I want to believe you Erwin but if I do then i’d be vulnerable.” He let out a sob. “They’re gonna get me Erwin.” 

Erwin was at a loss for words. What are you supposed to say to that? They shouldn’t have to worry about that. 

~

“Erwin?” Levi opened the door. “Are you home?” 

“Upstairs!” 

Levi ran up the stairs, a new find in hand.

“Erwin look what I found today.” He reached into the box and pulled out a polaroid camera. “It was laying on the street when I got there and it was still there as I was leaving town. So I looked in the box and it was a camera.” 

“Does it even work? Maybe someone was throwing it out.” 

“Lets see” He opened the camera inserted the film. He straddled Erwin then held the camera to his left. Then smirked. “Pose.”

Erwin laughed then closed his eyes and formed his mouth into a kiss. Levi leaned in and connected their lips, taking the picture. 

“It works.”

~

Levi shot up in bed. He dreamt of them getting him, those men from town. He ran outside to where they were buried. His pictures, he had to make sure they were still there. He threw himself to the ground and began digging, ignoring the shovel not two feet away from where he was. He didn’t care about the dirt he just needed reassurance. 

He felt the box at his fingers he let out the breath he was holding in. He felt the tears escape his eyes. He pulled the box out of the ground and held it close, gripping it to his chest. He sobbed and sobbed, his body folded over the box. He touched his lips to the box filled with everything that was good, his only family, his life, his love. 

“Levi!?” Erwin ran to him. “Levi what’s wrong, what happened?” He pulled him into his lap, Levi still held the box. 

“Erwin they…” Levi choked “Erwin they had the box… they...they burned it.” Levy sobbed. “Erwin they burned our memories.” 

“Oh Levi” he pulled him up and squeezed him tight. He kissed his neck, letting his lips linger. He felt his sobs and his sharp intake of breath. He shut his eyes and felt what Levi was feeling. 

Fear. 

~

“Erwin look at this!” Levi ran ahead “Its beautiful.” 

Erwin jogged, catching up with his love. “Wow” 

Levi took a few pictures of the water rippling against the rocks. 

~

They sat on the bed, looking through pictures, Levi still cried and Erwin still held him close. To be honest, Erwin was just as scared as Levi was. He didn’t think anything was going to happen before but Levi wouldn’t act like this if he didn’t think that man was serious. He knew Levi too well to ignore it. 

“Erwin we should put these back.” 

“You’re right” 

“Can you just go do it I want to clean myself, I’m filthy” 

Erwin smiled, “Sure” 

Levi went into the bathroom and ran a bath, he stripped himself of his clothing. Sighing, he clambered into the tub. The warm water comforting. He shut his eyes and thought about things, he thought about the men, they stare him down. Every time he went into town before that day they would look at him with disgust but they never said anything until then. 

Erwin palmed the earth, then covered the patch with hay. Standing and walking back inside he joined Levi in the bathroom, washing his hands in the sink and running his hands through his hair. 

“Erwin” He looked at Levi, his hand was extended towards him. He grasped it, Levi’s hands were one of his favorite features. They were worn, and the way they fit in his larger ones, was satisfying. Levi pulled him closer, their faces were close now, they looked into each other’s eyes. Levi’s eyes always mesmerized him, no matter how upset he could be, they were always so bright. 

Levi kissed his cheek, the way his scruff felt against his soft lips was eroticating. Erwin moved in to kiss Levi on the mouth. He cupped his cheek, feeling his soft skin, silky to the touch. Levi stood, Erwin followed, still kissing. Levi ran his hands up and down Erwins shirt feeling the indent of his muscles. Then pushing him into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

Straddling his waist he unbuttoned the first two buttons of Erwins shirt. Erwin took over to finish the rest while Levi snuck his hands inside and cupped his muscles. Erwin slipped his shirt off and rolled them over, Levi’s legs sheathed around Erwin’s waist. Levi nipped at his ear, Erwin reached down to remove his belt. Levi whined and pleaded as Erwin slipped his trousers off. Levi reached down and stroked his length. Erwin spit on his hand and began to spread Levi’s entrance. 

Levi nipped and sucked at Erwin’s shoulder. Deep moans voiced from both men. Erwin lined himself up and began to push in. 

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. His hand pushing up against his forehead Erwin rested his hand on his stomach and used his arm to hold Levi’s smaller body up. Soon his entire length was inside Levi. 

“Erwin” Levi choked out “Don’t move yet. You’re so big.” 

Erwin kissed along Levi’s hot neck and chest. Levi’s face was flushed red. Erwin stayed still until it felt okay to move. Once he began to slowly pump back and forth Levi’s eyes squeezed shut and his arms gripped around Erwin, his nails scratching into his back. Erwin created a pace, pumping in and out, feeling Levi’s hot breath on his shoulder. Erwin reached to pump Levi. 

Levi’s breath hitched as Erwin stroked him to their rhythm. Levi wasn’t tall enough to reach Erwin's lips so he cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down. Levi kissed him, feeling the texture of his face, the rough hair against his soft shaven one. 

“Erwin I’m cumming.” Levi opened his eyes.

Erwin increased their speed pumping into him faster, gripping tight at Levi’s hips, enough to leave a few bruises. Hitting his prostate with each thrust Levi hit his climax, moaning loud. 

Erwin burst inside of him soon after, filling him with cum. Levi’s face still flushed and both of them out of breath, they lay down. 

“I believe you now” 

“Believe what?” 

“You’re not going to let anything happen to me.” 

Erwin watched Levi as his eyes closed and his face went back to its usual pale complexion. When he was sure he was asleep he dressed Levi and covered him with the duvet. Then he closed the curtains and left for town to buy more film. 

Levi woke to a crash. He could smell smoke, and hear footsteps. His eyes darted around the room for Erwin. He was nowhere in sight. 

“Oh no” Levi shot out of bed and ran to the closet. He hid behind as many clothes as he could. 

They were in the room. There were so many of them, he could never take them all on by himself. He heard their muffled talking. 

“It’s not here lets leave” 

“No it’s gotta be here, they never go to town together.”

“Hey, they bed’s still warm” 

“See it’s still here, search” 

Levi could feel his stomach drop and his throat close up. His hands shook as he listened to the sounds of their boots stomping around their home. 

Someone opened the closet. He couldn’t stop shaking, they could see him, and Levi knew it. 

“Guys I got it.” A man in a red jacket reached down and gripped Levi’s wrist, tight, then yanked him up right hard enough to dislocate his arm. 

“No, no, no please. No!” Levi begged. His pleading only earned him a hard switch to the cheek. 

“You’re into that aren’t you? Long sticks to the face?” The man laughed.

“You’re irrelevant.” Levi pointed out. That only earned him another whack. 

“Eric we better leave before the place burns” 

“Right. Drag it out, and you start a fire in the yard.” Two men left the room and another two grabbed each of Levi’s arms, dragging him down the stairs and out the door.

~

Erwin purchased the film and headed out of the shop. He over heard chatter talking about the priests going to take care of business. He lingered to hear more. 

“I hope they go easy on him” 

“It’s unnatural but barging into his home isn’t humane”

“They should just let the lord handle it.” 

Erwin ran as fast as he could. He knew what they were talking about. Levi was right. 

~

“What’s buried here?” Eric walked over to the patch of dirt, poorly hidden by a few twigs. 

“Nothing” Levi tried to cover the panic in his face as much as he could. 

“You, get over here and dig.” One of Eric’s followers ran over and dug. He didn’t need to dig very deep until he found the box.

“Nothing my ass, faggot” Eric opened the box. 

Levi could feel his heart stop. 

Eric pulled out a picture, the first picture he took. 

“Disgusting! What a disgrace!” He switched Levi on the back. Levi cried and shook. 

“Here use this to get the fire goin’ ” Eric handed one of his men the photograph. Levi struggled to break free, he squirmed and kicked, spit and bit. They wouldn’t let him go. 

“STOP! NO!” 

They lit a match and set the picture aflame. Then threw it into the pile of scrap wood and twigs. Levi doubled over and screamed, he tried to shake out of their grasp again. 

“Stop struggling faggot sit still and take what you had coming all along. You’re sick and can't be treated in any other way. God has had enough of you.” He hit Levi repeatedly with the switch, welts forming all along his face, stomach, and back. “You were sent from hell and we’re simply erasing you from God’s clean earth.” 

~

Erwin couldn't run any faster he had to get there as soon as he could. Who knows what Levi had coming. Were they there yet? What have they already done? Where is Levi? Please let him be okay…

~

Levi couldn’t put up a fight any more. He lay on the ground as they kicked and punched at his body. He couldn't tell which marks were loving, from Erwin, and hateful. He silently cried as he took what he had coming. Eric threw the box in the fire. 

Levi screamed as hard as he could. His throat dry, his body hurt, broken. 

“Should we throw it in now?” 

Eric looked at the road, “No, not yet.”

Levi watched as his house burned. The beams fell and the roof collapsed. 

~

Erwin was nearing the house. He could smell the smoke. 

~

“Okay put it in the fire” Two men hoisted Levi up and dropped him in the fire. The flames ate his clothes and burned his skin.

~

Erwin ran to the yard just in time to pull Levi out of the fire. The group of men were running away through the woods. He slipped his shirt off and pat the fire out on Levi. He had the box in his hand, Erwin put it to the side.

“Levi” Erwin pleaded.

He listened for a heartbeat. He was still there, he was just holding on. His eyes opened, weakly looking up at Erwin. 

Erwin smiled, tears fell onto Levi’s face, red and burnt. Erwin knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Erwin pulled Levi up to rest in his lap. 

“It’s over now. It’s okay to leave, it will be better there for you I promise.” Erwin knew he could keep his promise this time. Erwin reached for his hand holding it to his lips.

“I love you so much Levi, please never forget that, always remember the beautiful moments and forget the terrible ones. I’ll be with you soon I promise.”

Tears formed in Levi’s bright eyes. His mouth curved into a slight smile, then his eyes didn’t focus on Erwin any more, they stared blankly into the distance. 

Erwin sobbed, holding the lifeless hand tight. Leaning down to kiss his forehead one last time. 

He shut his eyes. 

“Goodnight my love”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly apologetic to your feelings right now. Please feel free to yell at me as well as give feedback in the comments. I'll be sure to reply.


End file.
